The Love I Have For You
by DarkAngel084
Summary: In this story Pan of course has a crush on Trunks, who has a girlfriend, but it isn't Marron. When poor Pan finds out, her whole world falls away. Can Trunks save her from herself, or will he leave her forever, he only wants the best for her..


  
  
The Love I Have For You..  
  
Written by: Tifasan Esan DarkAngel084  
  
{Nihoa, I'm Tifasan, but you know me as DarkAngel084, I've just started on so I don't really know how to do this yet, I don't know if I'm doing this right. Lol, well anyways lets get back to the story ne? In this story Pan of course has a crush on Trunks, who has a girlfriend, but it isn't Marron. When poor Pan-chan finds out, her whole world falls away. Can Trunks save her from herself, or will he leave her forever, will he want the best for her? Or will he fall for Pan-chan? We'll see..}  
  
Pan:18  
  
Bra:19  
  
Marron:19  
  
Trunks:24  
  
Uub:21  
  
Goten:23  
  
Chapter 1: I Don't Care Anymore..  
  
I sat in the back of the bus my arms crossed, slouching, my book bag on my lap. I had long black hair now, it went all the way down passed my thighs, raven colored eyes with light peach skin, my figure could be described as somewhat of an hourglass, I was wearing a baggy black shirt with long sleeves and a v-neck, matching black cargo pants and black shoes. Was I gothic? No, I wish, I'm not that depressed, well, maybe I am, but who cares, no one, exactly.  
  
I looked over to Marron who was on the other side of my seat two seats up, she was talking and laughing with Bra, she looked so happy, I know why too. Marron had everything she wanted, she had recently started going out with my Uncle Goten, ever since then, I knew they were meant to be together, they were the perfect couple, every time they were together it was nothing but smiles and cheerfulness for them. Nothing would ever split them apart.  
  
I sighed, wishing I could just once experience something like that. Marron was really lucky, even though she had Uncle Goten, she still made all the boys swoon when she walked into a room. I think it was because she was so pretty, Marron stood about 5'4 with long blonde curly hair that stopped at the end of her back, she had glistening blue eyes and light skin, all the right curves in all the right places, she even had a nickname! Can you guess what it was and still is? That's right, Innocence. Uncle Goten gave her that name, he said even when they were kids he would call her that. He said it was because, Beauty and Sweet are the incense of innocence.  
  
My eyes fell onto the girl next to Marron and saw it was Bra. She stood a little shorter then Marron, long blue hair that stopped just below her rear end. she had deep blue eyes and full red lips, her skin a slight tan, today she was wearing a small red shirt that stopped above her belly button, hanging off her shoulders, and blue lo rise jeans, her shoes had the logo "No Boundaries" on them. Bra had a crush on Uub, but now they are going out, they were a cute couple, Uub was always blushing around her, I would to if I was him, she's always wearing stuff that shows a little too much skin, but whatever floats your boat right? At school Bra had a nickname, unlike Marron and Goten, Uub didn't come p with this name, boys called her 'hottie' while the girls called her 'prep' which they really shouldn't talk.  
  
I watched the two of them from afar, looking down at my book bag twirling the strap around my finger some, they always go to the mall, I didn't like going, it wasn't because I hated the mall, it was just that every time we turned a corner, millions of boys would run over to them, while I was in the corner, alone. I think I would have gotten used to it, but, now I don't hang out with them anymore. Before, when I couldn't stand to be at the mall with those two, I would hang out with the guys in the northern mountains, in fact, that's what got me here..  
  
{Flashback:  
  
I through a punch to Uub who caught it holding on, he went to extend his foot to my stomach when I put my hand on his shoulder and flipped over him, making him let go of my fist, I landed behind him, as he turned around his hand was outstretched, I smirked and back flipped kicking Uub in the face. Uub made a sound that can be described as "umghf.." he then fell backwards, knocked out cold.  
  
Grinning I stood over him, my hands on my hips, he was wearing his green training outfit, while I was wearing a black Saiyajin outfit, except I didn't have the blue under outfit that allowed you to move around easier, I was only wearing black Saiyajin armor breast plate and black spandex pants. I began laughing and shook my head, when suddenly I found myself flat on my back, opening my eyes slowly from dizziness I blinked as a tanish peach face with purple strands of hair around his face, big blue eyes that I felt I could get lost in had me pinned to the ground, straddling my waist.  
  
"T..Trunks?" I stuttered, she could feel her face get hot now, Trunks smirked and put her arms over her head pinning her down, he then looked into her eyes and smirked, "You were supposed to be ready, Right after you beat Uub, Panny.." I just stared at him and then narrowed my eyes and sighed, Damn him for catching her off guard! "Hmph! Fine, we'll fight Trunks, let me up." I said with a low growl in my voice, but, he didn't move. I titled my head confused and tried to move him off with my weight, "Trunks? Come on, get off." It was more of an order then a request, but he still didn't move, I then realized that he was looking me up and down slowly.  
  
"Where's U..Uncle Goten?" I asked gulping, "He's getting drinks.." Trunks responded finally, leaning his head down slightly, making Pan lift her head back somewhat, he closed his eyes moving his head back and forth a little, smelling her. "Mmmm..." he said responding to her scent, he looked up at her again in to her eyes, her raven colored hair surrounding her, her usual peach cheeks now a bright pink, her eyes showing confusion and surprise, he smiled and then lent down again breathing in her scent once more, this time making my eyes close as well as breath in deeply. He went up slightly, his face inches from mine, I felt breathing on my lips instead of my neck now and I opened my eyes and gasped, he was so close. What was he doing?! I..I don't understand.. I couldn't help but smile, about to lean, about to press my lips to his, when...  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Trunks blinked and looked up as well as I did, it was Uncle Goten, great time to show up! mentally I cursed his timing as I saw Trunks beginning to back up, when he ran his hand from my waist down my leg, I almost squeaked in surprise, he smirked again and stood up, offering me a hand, I looked at him startled but took it and stood up, I looked to Uncle Goten who stood shorter then Trunks did, his black spiky hair swaying to some degree in the wind, his head cocked to the side as his eyes were full of curiosity, wearing a blue undershirt and an orange gi, he held bottles of different colored juices in his arms.  
  
Goten shrugged and walked up to Trunks and showed him the bottles, "Which one you want? And where's Uub?" he asked, Trunks blinked and looked behind him, "Right there.." Trunks responded, Goten nodded some at this, I jumped and turned to see Uub, exactly the way he was before. I leaned down beside him and shook him awake, "Uub! Uub you okay?" I asked, he groaned and rolled over, "ah.." I rolled him back over and slapped his face a little, his eyes opened and he nodded, "I'm okay! I'm okay!" he responded, I then nodded and looked back at Trunks and Uncle Goten to see them fighting over the grape juice, "Give me the grape Trunks!! I had it first!" yells Goten who has the end of the juice bottle, "Dammit Goten! give me the bottle!! I don't care if you had it first! I had it second! SO WHAT!" yelling this Trunks gave a final tug and I backed up as I knew what was going to happen.  
  
Instantly the bottle broke into two pieces sending juice flying into the air and all over them, they both fell to the ground on there rear end staring dumbfoundly at the pieces of the bottle in there hands. For a moment they both were quiet an d then both began laughing, purple juice dripping from there hair, and faces, they were covered in it. I looked at Trunks and smiled, maybe he really did like me, I think he did judging by the way he was on top of me like he was, or.. was it a joke? No, no it couldn't be. I heard Uub groan again and i looked at him, he put his hand behind his head rubbing it to ease the pain. "Hey, welcome back, your sure your okay right?" I asked helping him up, he nodded and shook his head dizzily, "Yea, I'm okay." Uub answered, I nodded and sighed some looking back at Trunks and Goten who were taking there shirts off, I saw Trunks shake his head making grape juice fly everywhere, I felt my tongue run over my lips and I blinked looking down.  
  
Biting my bottom lip I started to grin as I walked over to Trunks and her Uncle but stopped as she heard.. "GOTEN!!!!!!!" I recognized that voice, Goten's eyes lit up and he dropped his shirt and the part of the grape bottle and ran up to where Marron was. "MARRON!! MY INNOCENCE!!" he practically yelled, Marron ran up to Goten her blonde curls bouncing, wearing a blue and white plaited skirt, with a white undershirt and a blue vest that hugged Marron's chest perfectly as far as I could tell because Goten was drooling as she ran up to him, jumping into his arms her legs wrapping around his waist her hands on his cheeks as she pushed her lips to his, catching her he put his arm behind her back, the other running through Marron's hair.  
  
I heard a machine stop and I looked up to see Bra come running out of the Capsule Corp. car. Uub blinked and began to smile as she was walking towards him, me I began walking towards Trunks but stopped as Bra walked up to face Uub, I looked at Marron who winked, now standing in front of Goten, in his arms, her arms around him as his were around her, playing with strands of her hair and running them down her back, Marron smiled as Goten kissed her forehead, I turned back to Bra and Uub, Marron must have gotten Bra to tell Uub her secret about him. The blue haired girl with big beautiful blue eyes, wearing a blue leaned skirt that stopped above her knees, and a white shirt, with a jean jacket on, her hair hanging freely in the wind, she blushed and looked down then up swallowing nervously, "er.. U...Uub.. I..I um.." Bra stuttered, I grinned and crossed my arms in a Vegeta-like stance, "Yes Bra?.." Uub said putting a hand behind his head, "I..I wanted to tell you.." Bra started again, I sighed and looked down but Marron's impatience beat mine this time, "TELL HIM BRA!" she yelled, I blinked and looked at Marron who was still in Goten's arms.  
  
Bra jumped and turned at Marron angrily, "OKAY!" she yelled and her face a bright red she turned back to Uub and closed her eyes, "I..I LIKE YOU!" she said and as she turned to run away, Uub's eyes widened and he grabbed her arm, "W-Wait!" he called out, turning her to him, Bra's eyes widened and she gulped, "W..What?" she said wincing in confusion, he smiled and let his grip on her arm lighten, holding onto her other arm as well he began to run his hands up and down her arms slowly, Bra smiled softly and moved towards him slowly he smiled back and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her he closed his eyes, putting his chin in the top of her head, smiling Bra hugged him back and closed her eyes also.  
  
I looked back up at Trunks and smiled to myself, Br and Uub are together, Marron and Goten are together, I should be with Trunks then.. Well, I hope I should be. I saw that Trunks was looking back where Bra's ship was, looking as if he was waiting for something, a girl then walked out, a girl with brown hair, and light brown eyes wearing a yellow v-neck shirt with sleeves that went down pass the elbows, and light blue jean pants, her long brown hair up in a ponytail, her skin a light peach with a little lipstick on, she had a purse on her arm. I looked at Uncle Goten, he didn't seem to care she was here, but hadn't they gone out once? Why wasn't he worried that she was here? hold it hold it hold it! Why was she in Bra's ship anyway? Nobody told me we were friends with her!  
  
I watched her walk up to Trunks, she was different, I could tell by the way she was walking, and that's pretty bad. I looked back to Trunks wincing with disarray, Valese smirked at Trunks as she stood in front of him, he grinned and put his arm around her pulling her to him, there middle met and he smirked, licking her lips Valese put her arm around his neck pressing her lips to his, except before long it was more then lips.  
  
My eyes widened, Trunks.. Trunks and Valese.. b..but Trunks..was.. a few minutes ago.. he.. was.. I looked down, my breathing hard, my eyes wide in shock, I swallowed and looked up at Trunks and Valese again to see them both leaning on a tree still kissing. I turned closing my eyes, walking away, had to get away. I got to about a few feet away when I couldn't take it, I felt the tears stinging my eyes as my vision became blurry, I blasted off and away leaving them there.  
  
I touched down beside an old cabin, it looked as if it could fall through at any time, I didn't care.. It was empty, that's all I cared about, suppressing my ki I closed the door behind me leaning on the door I slid down it, I put my elbows on my knees my head in my hands, I pictured Trunks and Valese again and I closed my eyes, putting my hand to my heart I felt myself hunch over as if something within me broke. I felt as if I had lost everything, like I didn't mean anything.. My eyes closed tightly, it was an unbearable pain in my heart, I..I couldn't take it, before i could stop myself i was crying, without even noticing it, I couldn't stop, it wouldn't stop, my tears just came pouring, all of my emotions coming out as once, everything I had loved and cherished was gone now, and I don't think I would get him back. I leaned my head back tears falling from my eyes, "Trunks.." I mourned slowly, he was gone, gone forever, they were all gone..  
  
After a few moments, I felt something else stir within me, it.. it was hatred. Yes.. Yes! I hated them! I hated everyone! I hated him.. I hated him so much, he caused this pain! He caused me to feel this way! It's his fault! it's his fault! Before long these words were swimming inside me I was on my knees now staring at the ground my eyes fixed upon it, except I wasn't seeing the floor at all, I was seeing something much more. I saw death, darkness, sorrow, regret. Everything inside me was curling into hatred. I leaned my head back as something inside me was about to blow, my hands balled into fists at my side, I raised them up, my lips parting I closed my eyes and screamed, I screamed his name.. and many other things. All at once I felt something click and I opened my eyes to see that I had a golden aura around me.  
  
But, I didn't stop, I couldn't stop, I had to let it all out. after that.. I blacked out..  
  
End Flashback}  
  
Sighing I sat back in my seat, looking out the window, it was raining now and I could see the drops of water hit the glass and roll down the window. Watching this I winced as thoughts of him came to my mind, I balled my fist and growled mildly, I then shook my head releasing my mind from the anger that was inside of me. I swallowed and looked out the window again, this time filling with sorrow and regret, mostly sorrow. I remembered that night, when I awoke from crying, I realized then that I had gone Super Saiyajin... I also realized that the reason I had gone Super Saiyajin.. was my hatred and sorrow along with regret from what I felt for him, what he made me think.. I hated him, I hated Trunks so much.  
  
As the bus stopped, I stood up, putting my bag on my shoulder, I waited till Marron and the others got off. I put strands of my hair behind my ear and walked off the bus, to my locker I went, getting the books I would need, I put them in my book bag and got my reading book, walking into my home room, I sat down in the back where I always sit and sighed, I put my book bag beside me and opened my book, I liked this book, the author was a great writer, S. E. Hinton, her book The Outsiders Which I had in my hand, was one of the best books I ever read, It made me understand things I never thought I would..  
  
I felt someone tap my shoulder and I looked up to see.. oh god.. "Yes, Marron." I answered responding to her tap. It had been a long time since she had spoken to Marron or the others, in fact she hadn't spoken to anyone. "What's wrong with you? Why don't you talk or hang out anymore?" Marron asked with a pouty face, I stared at her, then sighed. "Nothing's wrong.." I answered turning back around and reopening my book, Marron grabbed my shoulder wanting me to turn back around, "Ms. Chestnut, no talking." I heard the teacher order from her desk, Marron then let go and was quiet the rest of home room.  
  
{}  
  
Sitting in Gym, during fourth block, I put my chin in my hands, my elbows on my knees, I sat in the corner, away from everyone, like always, I watched the kids play basketball, passing it from one to the other. I multiple ki's beside me, I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw them, all of them, everyone except Valese. There stood Marron, Bra, Trunks, Uub, Goten, and Uub. Bra was wearing a tight blue shirt with light blue jeans, wearing a dark blue headband, she was always matching wasn't she?.. Marron stood wearing a pink shirt with the word "Angel" in white lets on her shirt, with a halo around the A. A small white mini skirt, her hair down in curls like it usually is. Goten was wearing a maroon red over shirt with short sleeves and a white undershirt that had long sleeves, and blue cargo jeans, his hair spiked. Uub was wearing a green shirt with short sleeves and dark blue cargo's. Trunks was there wearing black cargo pants, a white muscle shirt and a black jean jacket, he moved a piece of his lavender strands out of his face.  
  
"Pan.." Trunks started, I ignored him, "Pan.. what's wrong?" He asked, this time irritated, I looked at him out of the corner of my eye again and sighed rolling my eyes still not acknowledging his presence, I saw Trunks make a move to grab my arm and I turned my face to his, "I don't think I want to talk to if I'm ignoring you, therefore, you should leave me the fuck alone.." I said getting up about to walk away, "Panny! What's-" "DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!I'M NOT PANNY ANYMORE!! I'M NOT YOU'RE PANNY! I'M NO ONE'S PANNY!" I yelled at him, his eyes flared with anger mixed with shock, I could see clearly that anger one, "What the hell is wrong with you!?" he yelled, I narrowed my eyes, "you really wanna know?.." I asked as I turned my eyes to the floor, my hair concealing my face.  
  
I sensed him step back, his hands at his sides. "Yes.." he answered, I clenched my fist, making my nails dig into my palms, drawing blood. Still not looking up, it took me a few minutes to answer, I twitched then swallowed to keep myself from crying, "Pa-" Trunks started only to be cut off as I felt myself give in. "YOU! YOU'RE THE REASON! YOU'RE THE REASON I FEEL THIS WAY! YOU'RE THE REASON THERE IS SO MUCH PAIN INSIDE ME!! IT'S ALL YOU'RE FAULT!!!!" I screamed, everyone stood shocked, there mouths hanging open, Marron grabbed onto Goten's shirt and held close to him as Bra backed up into Uub, Trunks, blinked and stepped forward as I looked down again, my hair hiding my face yet again.  
  
Trunks went to place his hand on my shoulder and I backed up, my hands still clenched, "Don't.. touch me.." I said coldly, Trunks stepped back again and I felt the blood from my hands dripping on the floor, the others looking at my hands then at me again, still facing down I swallowed, "I think.. It would be wise... If all of you just stay away from me from now on.." I said, Trunks was about to say something I could tell when I spoke before him, "Make sure you're little bitch.. doesn't come within any range where I can gut her alive.. got it.." I didn't wait for a response, I just turned and walked out of school, I didn't care if school wasn't over yet, it was for me, I was over it, I didn't want to even be alive anymore.. Anywhere.. but here..  
  
Walking back into the cabin, I sighed and leaned against the door again, I turned around and clung to the wall beside me, then I felt the tears come, "H..how could he.. It's like he didn't even notice how much I cared for him.. he didn't even notice how much he hurt me.." I said in a small voice, tears falling like rivers I put my hand to my heart and closed my eyes tightly, it hurt so much, I wanted to die, I didn't want to live anymore, all these years I've been around Trunks, he never once saw that I loved him.. I was a friend.. But, nothing more.. I would tell myself every night before I went to bed, maybe tomorrow.. maybe tomorrow he'll love me.. But.. when tomorrow came.. I just found he was with a girl.. a girl I knew from school, girl's I knew, Girl's I didn't.. It was all the same .All these years.. he.. he never even noticed.. Falling asleep i spoke these words, when I closed my eyes, I fell into darkness.  
  
I awoke to the sound of fire in the fireplace of this cabin, I didn't move, but I noticed that I wasn't on the floor anymore, but on the couch, with a blanket. I peeked out from the blanket and saw Bra and Marron sitting in front of the fire, Goten was over by the window looking out it in deep thought, it had started snowing, it didn't surprise me, it was January. Uub beside the door in a giant chair, hunching over, his elbows on his knees, his finger entwined with his chin on his hands, he looked as if he was thinking about something important. I sighed and began to sit up, pushing the blanket off me, I shook my head making my hair sway from side to side, I heard a glass shatter as it collided with the floor, I turned my head to see Bra and Marron run up to me, there faces showing worry, I blinked and felt Uub and Goten run toward me and straighten my pillow and blanket, "W..What are you all doing?!" I said pushing the pillow and blanket back, Goten looked down and swallowed, "We're taking care of you.." he answered, UUb nodded and swallowed slightly, "A..Are you okay Pan-chan?" Bra asked holding my hands, I looked at her and raised a brow, making her take her hands off mine, "I'm fine.. I know what you're all doing.. and i want you to stop, I don't need you're pity.." I said standing up, I then had a question come to mind, "How did you all find me.." I asked narrowing my eyes, they all looked down and I heard Bra speak up, "Well, WE didn't find you.." she responded, I winced confused, "Then WHO did?" I growled, Marron winced at the tone in my voice and swallowed.  
  
Bra frowned, "er.. P..Pan-chan, I think maybe you should lay bac-" She started but was cutoff as the cabin door slammed open, there standing in the doorway, was Trunks, holding firewood. My jaw dropped, feeling something inside me brake, I began clenching my fist again. Marron appeared beside me, "H..He found you Pan-chan.." she said, her voice soft and sad. I felt my blood begin to boil and I began to walk up to him, "You.. Why can't You Leave. Me.. Alone.." I said in an icy tone, he gulped and frowned looking down, "W..Why do you hate me so much.." he asked me, I twitched and looked up at him, "It's none of your business.." I stated, he winced and then sighed closing his eyes and opening them, "You hate me because I did something.. I.. I want to know what it is Panny..." he said making me angrier, stepped behind him to open the door when he grabbed me and slammed me against the wall, "dammit Panny!!! Why are you doing this?! Why are you so angry with me?!" he yelled holding me up, I closed my eyes tightly not answering him.  
  
"PANNY! ANSWER ME!" he yelled again, I looked up at him, my hair covering the left side of my face, "You're hurting me.. let me go.." I said, I didn't want to hurt him. He growled but put me on my feet and let me go, but put his hand on either side of me to keep me there, "Panny.." he muttered, I looked down, he tried to look at me from that angle but I turned my head to the right to avoid his gaze. He then took his thumb and turned my chin to face him, I stared at him, I loved him so much.. no.. No! I hated him! I hated him!.. B.. But.. Why do I feel so whole when I'm with him, Why do I feel sad and happy all at once, Why is one side of my heart braking while the other is swooning. "Panny.. Please.. talk to me.. Please.." He kept urging and urging, I looked into his eyes and then at the floor, I felt the tears forming in my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall, I wasn't weak, I wasn't going to show them how emotional I was.  
  
"Pan.." he said lifting my chin to meet his gaze, I know what he was doing, he did it with all the girls he went out with who didn't like him at first. He was trying to get me to talk by seducing me.. I hate him.. "Don't touch me.." I hissed, he blinked and backed up some, "You want to know why I hate you.. why I loathe you.. Why I can't even stand the very air you breathe.." I asked, my eyes blazing, he stepped back I as I stepped towards him. "I..loved you.." I said, my gaze not switching, I was focused on him, I didn't care what anybody thought anymore.. I didn't care about him.. I didn't care about anyone! Trunks was staring at me in shock his back was almost to the door. "I.. loved you.. and.. you.. never cared.. you didn't even notice how much I cared for you.. You probably wouldn't care even if you DID know! I was always there for you.. always helping you.. always caring.. but when I needed someone... where were you Trunks.. you weren't there for me.. and yet I didn't care.. I still loved you.. I still cared for you.. I ALWAYS CARED!" I screamed and pushed him into the wall, he winced and put his hands up in front of his face, "But. not anymore Trunks.. I don't care about you..." I then turned back to the others, "I don't care about ANY of you!" I yelled to them, they all looked at me, in shock. I turned back to Trunks, running my finger down his cheek, then to back of his neck, running my fingers over the back of it. "I don't care anymore Trunks.. I hate everyone.. and I hate you especially," he looked like he had been enjoying the petting I was giving him, when his eyes widened and he looked at me.  
  
"P..Pan. I.." He started but I cut him off again, "What?. You what? You want to lie and say you love me?! Is that it?!!?" I yelled, he shook his head and grabbed me by the wrists and turned me around so my back was to the wall, "I wasn't going to lie to you Pan! It's not a lie god dammit! I do care for you! I do! But.. I never thought you ACTUALLY cared.. Plus.. I knew you're father would never allow us to be together.." Trunks said, I stared at him, my feet barely on the floor anymore, he was looking down now, I felt the tears come again and I couldn't stop them, I put my hands to my face, sobbing my eyes closing, I felt Trunks look up at me and then let me get on my feet, I then started pounding my fists on his chest, "Why.. Why! Why do I still love you?.. Why.." I wept, putting my face in his chest I shook my head gripping his shirt in my hands, I sensed him put his arms around me, and hold me close, I..I didn't want to relax.. I didn't want to be in his arms.. I didn't want to get hurt again.. But.. I wouldn't move.. I couldn't make myself move away from him.  
  
Trunks must have sensed I was having a hard time being able to let myself hug him back as he leaned his head down to my ear, "Panny.. It's okay, I'm here now.. I'll always be here.." he whispered to me, I opened my eyes and choked on a sob, pulling him closer to me I leaned against the wall, I began to cry again and put my cheek to his chest, "Trunks.. I lo-" I stopped as the door opened and a girl walked in, Trunks and I both turned still holding onto each other, we saw Valese standing there, chewing on gum like a horse. She was wearing a tight blue mini skirt and a purple tank top that stopped before her belly button. her hair up in pigtails with two strands coming down in front of her face. She crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side. "Trunks, what the hell are you doing with her?.." Valese asked as she put her hands on her hips, Trunks blinked and looked down at me, then at Valese, trying to say something but words wouldn't come out. I pushed him somewhat and moved over to the door to leave. I had to go, I knew what he was going to do.. he was going to walk up to Valese and kiss and hug her.. He always did that..  
  
"Where the fuck are you going?" Valese growled to me, I turned to her and sighed, I didn't feel like getting in a fight today. "Nowhere.." I answered she grabbed me by the arm stopping me from moving as I turned, I stopped, and felt myself build up with anger, I breathed in, to calm myself, "Let me go Valese.." I stated, she only tightened her grip on my arm, just making me evermore pissed. "No, you little whore! That's my boyfriend! not your's! keep you're skanky hands off him." I twitched and clenched my fist I turned my head to the side, so my eye was looking at her, "I warned you.." I muttered she only growled, I flung my right fist toward my left and into her face, she went flying back letting go of my arm, I tackled her and began throwing punches, I was then pulled off her by Goten and Uub while Valese was pulled away from me and onto the couch by Trunks, Bra, and Marron.  
  
"Don't fucking touch me again you stupid bitch.." I hissed at her, she put her hand to her cheek and stared dumbstruck at me, "Heh.. and you're calling ME whore and a skank?.. I leant down as the two boys let go of me and picked up her cell phone, I then looked into her addresses. "Hmm.. Valese who is Alex?.. Who's Tom?.. Who's Micheal?.. I don't think there's a Tom, Micheal or Alex is in Trunks's name, or any of th other names in here.. and unlike you.. I haven't dated in years.. for reasons I decide to keep to myself.. so before you start calling me a whore and a skank get your fucking facts straight you whorey bitch.." I said and through her cell phone at her which hit her right in the forehead.  
  
I began to walk out again when I felt a brush of wind against my back then a loud smack that seemed to echo through out the cabin, I blinked and saw Trunks in front of me, Valese in front of him her hand had been across his face, because it was red now, I swallowed puzzled. "W..What the?.." I said, Valese then stepped to the side and looked at me, she raised her hand again, me I put my hand up but her hand was caught by Trunks, who was facing the ground, his hair concealing his face, I stared in shock at him and looked at Valese. "Don't.. touch her Valese.." he said in a voice that made me wonder if he was alright. Valese growled and pushed past me and was off, I stared up at Trunks, "Trunks.. Trunks are you okay? Why did you do that.." I asked, he didn't answer, let alone move, I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly I heard him breath and I looked up at him, he had a single tear falling down his cheek, I winced in disarray at him and then put my index finger to his cheek, wiping his tear away, "Trunks.." I whispered, he breathed deeply and swallowed, "Panny.. I'm sorry.." was his only reply, he then put his arm around me and pulled me to him, my hands against his chest as I stared up at him in shock.  
  
I..I couldn't do this.. I..I hate him.. But.. he..he needs me right now.. and I need him.. No! No I don't need him! I..I hate him.. he got closer to me, his face only inches from mine, I swallowed too stunned to move, I felt his breath against my lips and I shivered slightly, I..I can't.. I can't do this.. but.. I love him so much.. No.. I can't!.. Yes.. Trunks.. I..I can't leave him alone.. I..I love him.. I felt our lips connect and my eyes closed, everything seemed to stop, I love him.  
  
{}  
  
{Okay, I wrote this when I was kinda depressed about something, I have another fic that is really sad, it's really depressing, I didn't put much of the depressing stuff in this one because I wasn't sure how people would take my other one, if you want to read my other fic it's called "Love Doesn't Last Forever" I would like to know what you guys think about my fics so R&R please, o.o like I said this is my first time writing a fic for so it's a bit of a change for me, I'm not used to this, because, don't be grossed out or anything, but when someone would ask me if I would write a story with Oro in it I would, please don't judge me by what people ask me to write . I tried really hard on this so I hope you like it. Give me some ideas about what to do in the next chapter, okay peoples? Well I'll talk to you's later then  
  
Tifasan Esan DarkAngel084} 


End file.
